1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device having a heat-generating component and a heat dissipation device dissipating the heat generated from the component.
2. Description of Related Art
With advancements in computer technology, many modern electronic devices such as central processing units and chips operate rapidly. It is well known that the more rapidly the electronic devices operate, the more heat they generate. If the heat is not dissipated properly, the stability of the electronic device may be impacted severely.
What is needed, therefore, is an electronic device to overcome the described disadvantages.